Penelope
by PutMyFeetInTheWater
Summary: Michie, Ella and Tess are at Camp Rock and a ghost story is shared. It’s fake, isn’t it? Read to see who survives and who doesn’t. R&R. Rated T for content. Very intense plot. :P No romance really.
1. You think we should believe that?

**This is the first chapter of Penelope. Don't read it if you don't like the topic and all the jazz, Kay? But anyways I am also writing two other stories in the Twilight category. I hope this story turns out as well as my others. R&R**

**Oh and 'I don't own Camp Rock or the characters, the only things I own are Penelope, Jeremy, their story and the plot of the story, of course for the plot I should say my cousin owns it, she was the one who told me in the first place. ****:P**

**Title-**** Penelope**

**Author- ****t****aylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Michie, Ella and Tess are at Camp Rock and a ghost story is shared. It's fake, isn't it? Read to see who survives and who doesn't. R&R. Rated T for content.**

**Chapter One-**** You think we should believe that?**

"Ella, Tess. Have you ever heard the story of Penelope?" Michie asked as the three girls all got into bed and turned off the light. It was all of the girls first day at Camp Rock, the summer camp for talented children.

"No. Oh your not 'gonna tell a story are you?" Ella pleaded, she really didn't like listening to stories, it was hard for her to keep up. She would be what you call a "dumb" blonde but she wasn't blonde, that was Tess.

"It's not just a story," Michie started, lowering her voice to a whisper, "it's a true tale about this lake."

"It isn't true, nothing entertaining has ever happened at this lake except Camp Rock." Tess rolled her eyes, she was not the superstitious type of girl, she was raised that way.

"No, about fifteen years ago there was a camp for the unique, poor children, it was called George Pearl's Children. It was a very cheap camp, some of the children had to sleep in tents." Michie didn't say the story in a way that seemed like she was making it up on the spot, she seemed to know the story well.

"Wait, did you say George Pearl? My mom said he was like the best singer until he turned old. And he was successful too. Help kids dreams come true." Ella said thinking really hard. If George Pearl was true would Michie's story be too?

"Yes by allowing them to come to the camp. Well the story starts off with a girl named Penelope and her twin brother going to the camp," Michie paused, asking permission to continue, Ella and Tess nodded. "Since Penelope and Jeremy, her twin, didn't pay a cent to go to the camp they had to share a tent. Jeremy didn't mind but Penelope did.

"Late at night, when Penelope thought Jeremy was fast asleep, she sneaked off, hoping to get a small swim in. Jeremy saw Penelope sneak off and followed in her shadows, but she was walking very fast and Jeremy soon fell behind. He got upset and decided to walk back to the tent and get some shuteye. He looked around and tried to find which way to go but he wasn't sure. He had some how ended up in a forest and couldn't remember which way to go. He decided to go a random direction but of course it was the wrong way.

"Jeremy started to freak out when he knew he was really lost. He was deep in the forest and couldn't even see the stars. The next thing he knew, a mans hand was rested on his shoulder and he looked his killer in the eye. That was the last glimpse of earth he got from alive eyes. He let out a blood curdling scream." Michie paused for a minute to catch her breath and get a drink of water. Ella and Tess were staring at each other in shock, probably thinking of what was going to happen to Penelope in the story, feeling sorrow for Jeremy.

Michie cleared her throat and started the story again, "Penelope heard Jeremy's scream and jumped out of the warm, night water. She knew it was her brother and knew she would be late when she got to him.

"She slipped on her clothes at a super fast speed and reached into her coat pocket. In it was a pocketknife that she brought everywhere with her, just for occasions like this.

"Penelope ran full speed through the forest to save her brother, or get revenge. Soon the forest broke into a clearing and Penelope caught a look at her brother's murderer. He smirked and pulled out his knife. Penelope knew he would try to get behind her and slit her throat, but she wouldn't let that happen.

"She held her knife high and fought back as the man took swipes at her, missing many hitting more. Soon his knife found it's place and soon blood was poring from her neck." Michie paused once more and started so she could finish the story.

"That's not the end of the story though. The next morning Jeremy and Penelope's bodies were found where the murderer left them. The murderer's body was also found a little bit farther from the teens bodies with a piece of paper taped to his shirt. The paper read,

'_I __WILL__ get my revenge. Penelope.'" _Tess burst into laughter and Ella soon followed her lead.

"You think we should believe that?" Tess asked between giggled. Michie nodded, her face very stern.

"The story also says that Penelope still hasn't gotten her revenge and never will, because no ones death can help ease the guilt she feels for her brothers death." Michie smiled and then joined in with the laughter. Soon the story was forgotten and replaced with the cuteness scale of the boys at camp; of course Shane, Nate and Jason were at the top. The girls fell asleep soon with dreams of boys instead of the fear they should have fallen asleep with.

**Hope you liked it. I like the spookiness of the narrator but that's me. Review if you read this chapter and have something to say 'bout it.**


	2. Bad Idea Michie, and Shane

**Sorry for how short the chapter is. It didn't seem right to continue to far into the story. Just to let everyone know, this story is not going to be romantic, at all. Not one little romantic scene. This chapter is probably the most romantic, ahaaha. But anyways this story is not going to have a happy ending, its going to be very sad and scary and spooky. Ooo, well hope you like this chapter, I liked the first on better. Enj****oy.**

**Title-**** Penelope**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Michie, Ella and Tess are at Camp Rock and a ghost story is shared. It's fake, isn't it? Read to see who survives and who doesn't. R&R. Rated T for content.**

**Chapter 2- Bad Idea Michie, and Shan****e.**

The next day was like any other day at Camp Rock. Michie, Ella and Tess all went to their classes where they practiced dancing, singing and performing. They only had one class where they were all together; the class that Shane, Nate and Jason were also sharing.

"Hey Michie," Shane shouted as the girls walked out of class. Michie wondered what Shane wanted and walked over to him; Ella and Tess stood back watching.

"Hi Shane," Michie stuttered as she got up to Shane. He grabbed her shoulders and moved her behind the building. Michie was confused.

"I, well Nate, Jason and me, were wondering if you girls wanted to meet us at night by the fire pits." Michie stood, shock stricken. She wasn't sure what to say. Sneak out late at night to meet the three hottest boys. Hmm… she didn't have to think for very long.

"Uh, sure. You mean Tess and Ella too?" Michie asked, not sure if meeting three boys alone was a great idea.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't say… Oh hey Mrs. Garcia." Michie held in a laugh as the dance instructor, Mrs. Garcia, came up to see what was happening between Shane and Michie.

"Get along to dinner you two," Mrs. Garcia said and walked away. Michie smiled.

After Dinner

"Shane asked you, me and her," Tess pointed to Ella, "to hang at night?" Michie rolled her eyes. How many times would she have to explain? Twice during dinner, and twice after dinner.

"Yes. Him, Jason, and Nate want you, me and her," again Ella was pointed to, "to hang at night." Michie said this in small slow words just for Tess's sake.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Us and the three hottest boys, ooo. I DIBS SHANE!" Tess was literally jumping up and down with excitement, but who wouldn't be.

"Uh, no you don't, he asked me so he for sure likes me." Michie stuck up her hand in Tess's face, stating her facts.

"I just want Jason." Ella said quietly and the three girls bursted into laughter. But they seemed to forget one very bad thing to forget. Penelope wanted revenge.

**I would really like some more reviews please. Thanks to all who did, and sorry again for the shortness of this chapter. I'll try to update soon. Review please!**


	3. We Should Go Back

**Chapter 3 of Penelope. I really like this chapter. Spooky. Yeah I tried to update sooner this time and did…sorta. Well anyways hope you like the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think is going to happen in this story.**

**Oh and 'I don't own Camp Rock or the characters, the only things I own are Penelope, Jeremy, their story and the plot of the story, of course for the plot I should say my cousin owns it, she was the one who told me in the first place**.** :P**

**Title-**** Penelope**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Michie, Ella and Tess are at Camp Rock and a ghost story is shared. It's fake, isn't it? Read to see who survives and who doesn't. R&R. Rated T for content.**

**Chapter 3-**** We should go back**

"How does this look?" Tess asked Michie and Ella as she stood in front of a mirror.

"You look fine," Michie, reply with no emotion. That was about the fifth outfit Tess tried on and she looked great in all of them, but they just didn't go with the occasion.

"Just fine?" Tess asked, anger crossing her face. "Shane won't like just 'fine.'" Michie and Ella sighed. Of course Michie didn't mean just fine, she meant wonderful. Because she really did look wonderful in her outfit.

"Ugh, I guess this will have to do." Tess still stood in front of the mirror fixing her hair. Michie sighed again. She really didn't care what she wore, nothing special was going to happen anyways, or was it?

"What shirt should I wear?" Ella asked holding up two of the same shirts. Michie and Tess both sighed.

"There the same shirt, Ella," Tess said shaking her head, "And also I think this shirt would go perfect with your pants." Ella smiled and took the shirt from Tess's hands; was Michie really the only one that didn't care.

Soon it was time to meet the boys; Tess was literally jumping off the walls. She still couldn't believe that Shane asked them to meet them.

"Are you ready?" Michie asked and all three girls rushed out the door quickly. The walk down to the fire pits wasn't hard or far but it was quiet. The girls didn't dare talk; they could wake the consolers and get in lots of trouble.

Before they knew it they made their way to the pits, but the boys were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are they?" Ella whispered. Michie shrugged her shoulders and flicked on the flashlight. She shone in around the area and still couldn't see the boys.

"Maybe they're playing a trick on us," Tess suggested and smiled at the thought. Michie shook her head.

"They would have jumped out already," Michie said and shouted all three of their names, "Shane? Nate? Jason?" No answer. The wind blew and made the trees sway. Ella shivered.

"What if Penelope got them," Ella whispered then looked around. They exploded into laughter.

"Look," Tess pointed to the ground. In the ground there was an arrow pointing towards the beach. Tess smiled.

"A late night swim, how romantic." She smiled wider.

"But I don't have a swim suite," Ella said, "Maybe we should go back and get them?" That would've been the smart idea.

"Ugh, no. Just swim in your clothes," Tess replied, she really didn't want to go back now. Ella nodded.

Soon the girls were walking down the path through the forest towards the beach. The flashlight moved around looking into the trees and looking ahead. The light started flickering and turned off.

"Cheap flashlight," Michie muttered. Ella shuttered, remembering the story from last night.

"Maybe we should go back?" Ella suggested. We all know who was the smartest.

"You can if you want, I'm going swimming," Tess replied as her feet hit sand. Michie nodded and looked at Ella, seeing her fear.

"Shane?" Tess whispered, but no one replied. From what the girls could see the boys were nowhere around.

"Are you sure…?" Ella started but was interrupted.

"I'm not going back Ella. Look." She pointed out to the floating dock. They could see faint shadows on the dock and hear faint mutters.

"It's the boys," Tess said smiling. She pulled her pants down and took off her shirt. She was wearing her bathing suit, like she knew that was going to happen.

"Aren't you 'gonna come?" Tess asked while walking towards the lake.

"Uh…" Michie and Ella replied.

"Fine be chickens, but you'll never live this down." Tess ran towards the water and was soon running through it.

"Chickens. Losers. Pansy's." She shouted back at the girls until they couldn't make out what she was saying. Soon the shouting stopped. Silence.

"Did she make it to the dock?" Ella asked, scared for her friend. She should've been scared for herself.

"I don't know. But she'll be fine don't worry." Then there was another shout but it sounded different.

"See." Michie laughed a shaky laugh. Ella stayed silent.

**I would love to see more reviews. So why not press that button and send me a review. ; p tee hee. **


	4. Nothings going to get you

**Hope you like this next chapter. I do, teeheehee. Yeah. Sorry for the shortness again hahahahah. REVIEW;P**

**Title-**** Penelope**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Michie, Ella and Tess are at Camp Rock and a ghost story is shared. It's fake, isn't it? Read to see who survives and who doesn't. R&R. Rated T for content.**

**Chapter 4-**** Nothing will get you…**

"Are you sure she's okay?" Ella whispered after twenty minutes of silence. Michie turned her head away from the dark lake and shook her head.

"I'm gonna go back to camp. We really need to get her some help." Ella didn't like that idea. She really thought they should stay together.

"What so you're going to make me stay here?" Ella asked raising her voice, "No, no, no. I'm going with you!" Michie grabbed Ella's shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"But what if Tess gets back her and is hurt. She needs you to stay here." Ella nodded and wiped her face feeling dampness. Her tears must've overflowed.

"Ella, it'll be okay. We'll be fine." Michie hugged Ella trying to convince her when she couldn't even convince her self. Michie turned to run back to camp.

"Michie," Ella whispered, she turned and smiled with much difficultly.

"Ella, I promise we will see each other again. Nothing will get to me, or you." Ella nodded and Michie bolted out into the forest. Soon Ella felt more frightened.

The silence was getting to her, messing with her brain. She stared out into the darkness towards the dock. She could've sworn she saw movement.

"Tess?" She whispered to herself and didn't think twice. Soon she was waist deep in the water, fully clothed.

Ella didn't even think of looking back at the shore, scared to see what would be there.

Soon her feet couldn't feel the sandy bottom; her shoes were the only think she took off. The water was cold and the dock was getting closer and closer.

Finally her hand grabbed the ladder and she climbed up the dock. Ella's head turned around, looking for any sign of Tess or the boys. She couldn't find any.

"Tess?" Ella whispered into the darkness. No answer. She also whispered the boys names. Same respone.

Ella started to go into hystericas but tried to stay silent. She let out one short, loud scream.

That's when the bubbles started.

**Ooo cliff hanger. How mean am I? Ahaha. Hope you liked this chapter even though it was soooo short. Please review and I'll try to update as soon as possible. But I won't be able to update a whole lot soon. One word school. Haha yah…REVIEW**.


	5. Figment of her Imagination?

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Like I said school and stuff like that makes it so hard to update. And sorry it is really short but it is good, I guess. Hope you like it and like always I love reviews.**

**Title-**** Penelope**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Michie, Ella and Tess are at Camp Rock and a ghost story is shared. It's fake, isn't it? Read to see who survives and who doesn't. R&R. Rated T for content.**

**Chapter 5-**** Figment of her Imagination?**

Ella's scream echoed through the air. She wondered if Michie heard it and hoped she did. Maybe she would run fast and get away before "it" got her. Ella shook her head and looked back at the water where the bubbles appeared.

The bubbles were gone and the water was calm, not one ripple as a clue that they were ever there. Confused, Ella peered closer into the water, trying to see if something was in the water.

All she saw was her own reflection in the dark water. Ella relaxed and sat down in the middle of the dock. She had a theory of what the bubbles were. They were either an animal, like a fish, swimming and making bubbles appear above them or a figment of her imagination.

"Tess?" Ella whispered once felling more secure but not totally at ease. Of course there was no answer. Just silence and the faint sound of the waves splashing against the dock.

Ella was never comfortable with silence. Ever. And she also didn't like the dark; it was to unpredictable, like tonight.

_Why was everything going wrong?_ Ella wondered_. First the boys don't show up but leave a sign telling us to go to the beach. Then Tess disappears and the boys __still__ don't show up_. She gasped and a small growl escaped from her mouth. _Tess set us up. She probably is trying to freak us out. Her and the boys. What a bitch. Next time I see her she better wear hockey gear._

Ella stood up on the dock, finally have decided to head back to shore and go find Michie. As she took a step closer towards the edge of the dark that's when she heard the waves stutter and she heard a bump behind her. It wasn't just any bump, but it sounded like a hand grabbing the dock.

Ella didn't think any further and jumped off the dock and into the water. She swam like she never swam before; trying to out swim whatever was behind her.

Relief spread through Ella's body as she reached closer and closer to the shore, she was going to make it. Suddenly she felt something, like fingernails, scratch the back of her foot. Ella's heart sped up and all relief left her body, leaving fear in its place.

Ella kicked even harder, kicking off the hands. Finally her feet hit the sand and she was running through the water. It was nowhere as fast as swimming, but more effective in shallow water. She then hit dry land and turned her head back toward the lake. No one was there and there was no trace of anyone. Not a ripple in the water, besides hers, and no one standing in the black water.

_Maybe I imagined it?_ Ella thought, but then she felt a sharp pain coming from the back of her feet. She looked down and her heart suddenly sped up.

On the back of her feet were small but deep cuts, four in a row and spread apart like on a hand clenched.

With one last look back to the lake Ella sped.

**Review. Review. Review. OR PENELOPE WILL COME AND GET YOU. Also next chapter is about Michie, but be prepared, not going to be the happiest chapter ever. MWUAHAHAHAHHA. So review please and I'll try to update ****ASAP.**


	6. Her Mind Fell Blank

**Sorry it took so long to update and because this chapter isn't very long. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, love you all. This chapter is of Michie's run back to camp, but there is no happy ending here. Hope you like it anyways.**

**Title-**** Penelope**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Michie, Ella and Tess are at Camp Rock and a ghost story is shared. It's fake, isn't it? Read to see who survives and who doesn't. R&R. Rated T for content.**

**Chapter 6-**** Her Mind Fell Blank.**

The faint whisper of the air, the sound of leaves and twigs under her feet and her racing heart was all Michie could hear. Her feet moved forward at an amazing sped and she dodged most branches in her way. The ones she couldn't dodge, whipped against her bare arms leaving deep red gashes. Michie twitched at the pain but that didn't slow her down.

She had heard Ella scream seconds before this moment and didn't know if she was okay or not. That's why she was determined to get back to camp and get help. But there was a problem; Michie didn't know where the path back to camp was so she guessed, hoping she was going the right way.

It was also pitch black, and running through a forest in the dark was never smart. Michie tripped. A silent scream escaped her mouth as she fell to the cold ground. Standing back up Michie shook herself off and looked back to see what made her fall. Nothing was in sight. This confused Michie but it wasn't a time to stop and question things; she needed to get help and fast.

Michie took off once again forward the same direction as she was going again, getting more and more paranoid. At first she thought someone was following her but she shook the thought out of her mind. Then she thought someone was in front of her, she didn't get a chance to shake out that thought, she tripped again.

This time she didn't get up right away; her thoughts wandered, as she lay unconscious. Her dreams, if you could call them that, made no sense, just many different colors and shapes flying around her mind. She wouldn't remember that part when she woke, she would only remember the face of a young girl smiling. The young girl opened her mouth as if to say something, but laughed. Michie woke up.

Pushing herself up on her arms, she tried to stand up but her legs wouldn't respond to her brain. Michie looked back at her legs and squinted to see in the dark. All she saw was her legs, laying there limp, not moving even thought her brain was shouting at them to. Michie screamed.

What was wrong with her? She wasn't sure. Michie screamed again, waiting for the high-pitched sound to hurt her ears, nothing left her mouth. Michie put her arms around her neck, feeling to see if anything was wrong with her. She couldn't feel anything different, except that her neck was wet, but with what?

She held her hands up to her eyes to see what it was, they were red. Again Michie tried to scream and of course nothing came out. Michie closed her eyes wishing for death; nothing happened.

She opened her eyes and looked out into the forest. She could see a faint light glittering; she was close to camp. Pulling her legs, Michie slowly made her way to camp. Her neck was hurting more and she was becoming tired. She knew that if she fell asleep, she would never wake. She fought the need and made her way to the metal, screen door.

Michie tried to reach for the handle but couldn't reach. Again she tried to scream, nothing happened. Feeling faint and tired, Michie pulled her nails down the metal part of the door. The sound hurt her ears, but wasn't loud enough to wake anyone.

She lay scratching at the door, blood seeping from her neck, getting no response. She finally fell silent and into a deep sleep. Again her dreams were just colors and shapes with the young girl laughing; but this time she wasn't smiling, she was smirking, like she was laughing at something that shouldn't be laughed about. Michie mind fell blank, her heart grasping its last beat.

**Someone asked me in a review, JonasBrothers-KJNF, if this story was true or not. I don't know how to answer that. I was told this story, just not with Camp Rock characters or Penelope, by my cousin at her wedding. She told me this story was true but I'm not sure if I should believe her or not. Oh and Penelope is not real, she's just the ghost I made up to scare my friend, she uh lives in my closet. Oh and if this story is true than it happened at a lake in Alberta Canada, where I live, just to clear things up. Again thanks to all my reviewers and I hope some more people review soon. XD**


	7. It was empty and the voices were silent

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Lots of things going on you know? Well hope you enjoy this chapter. I think this is my second or third last chapter of this story. Hoped you've enjoyed it. I'll try to finish the story by October**. **REVIEW!**

**Title-**** Penelope**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Michie, Ella and Tess are at Camp Rock and a ghost story is shared. It's fake, isn't it? Read to see who survives and who doesn't. R&R. Rated T for content.**

**Chapter 7-**** It was empty and the voices were silenced**

Ella's heart sped as fast as her feet, as she ran through the forest at top speed. She thought about screaming but her thoughts were cut short when she tripped. Not even blinking, Ella jumped from the ground and again sped into the forest. Luckily she didn't happen to get the same fate as Michie, whoever…whatever, seemed to want Ella to perish differently then everyone else.

As Ella ran, her thoughts ran around inside her mind. Bumping into the walls of her brain, and confusing her even more. Ella had to admit she had no idea where she was going, or if she was just going in circles. Everything looked the same to Ella, even in the day, and right then it was pitch black.

The panting Ella finally made it to a place she felt much safer. She could see the lights from the camp, just a bit farther back. Again Ella thought of screaming to get help but she was much to tired to even whisper. But she wouldn't give up then, she would live and she would find Michie and Tess, and Shane, Nate and Jason. Her mind was set on it.

Walking slowly toward camp Ella heard voices back deeper in the forest. Her head turned side to side, deciding which way to go. Ella finally decided to go toward the voices; it could've been her friends.

Ella started jogging deeper into the forest, trying to follow the voices. They sounded as if they were coming from the left, so she went left. They led to a small clearing, just like the one she imagined Penelope would've went to. Luckily no murderer was there, but also no people. It was empty and the voices were silenced. This confused Ella, she could've sworn she heard them.

Very soon the voices were back, but a different direction. They seemed to be coming from the direction of the beach, where she thought the beach was, so again she jogged into the forest. Why would she do this? She had her mindset; she was going to find everyone.

Soon she made it to the beach. It had a very eerie vibe, probably because this was where they night had started…and ended for others. Unlike the meadow, when Ella made it there the voices did not disappear, the got louder. But like the meadow, no one was there. This both calmed Ella and frightened her.

Soon the voices stopped and the scene was silent. The waves of the lake splashed against the shore and the wind blew between the branches of the trees. Tears fell from Ella's eyes. Everything finally fell into place, no one was around for her to find.

A laugh screeched through the air. A laugh that brought back memories of her, Michie and Tess laughing together. It sounded like Michie and Tess's laughs.

Ella's head shot up and she looked toward the dock. On the deck there looked to be shadows, so Ella shot into the water.

**Like always, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Do you know a Penelope?

**Once upon a time I started a story based on the "true" dock story my cousin told me. She said it was true and I'm not sure if it is. The story she told me did not have a Penelope present and was not with the Camp Rock characters. So the story goes, I wrote this story and now it is coming to an end, sad I know. Well tell me how you liked it and just send your love to Penelope, she "lives" in my closet and she likes to be loved. So hope you liked the story and WHOA I'm listening to Camp Rock songs, what a coinkydink. Sorry just occurred to me, but anyways enjoy the last chapter. **

**Title-**** Penelope**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Michie, Ella and Tess are at Camp Rock and a ghost story is shared. It's fake, isn't it? Read to see who survives and who doesn't. R&R. Rated T for content.**

**Chapter 8-**** Do you know a Penelope?**

Very soon Ella was shoulder deep in the cold, black water. Then, she hit the drop off. Sadly, Ella forgot about this deep drop off and her head fell under. She sunk slowly toward the bottom of the lake, her eyes wide open. Under the water she could've sworn she saw a face. Ella screamed under water and swam quickly to the surface.

Once at the surface, Ella measured the distance to the dock and the shore. It came up that the dock was closer so Ella swam with all her strength toward the dock.

Once she was about a meter from the dock she started hyperventilating. Ella breathed in water, chocking and coughing. Even through she was drowning, Ella swam her way toward the dock.

Once at the dock, Ella tried to pull herself up onto it but couldn't. She soon gave up and sank into the water.

Sunrise.

Ella woke coughing and crying. It was light out and noisy. The waves were splashing against the dock she was on, seagulls were screaming and people were murmuring loudly.

"She's awake," Ella heard someone say. Ella showed the people around her it were true by sitting up.

"Ella?" A man with a very deep voice asked her. She turned her head toward the man in a police suit, standing in a police boat.

"Yes?" Ella asked, her voice hoarse, "What…where am I?" The last Ella could remember was falling deeper into the water, she didn't remember anything else.

"Where we found you," the man answered. Ella closed her eyes and opened them after a pause.

"Where are Tess, and Michie?" The man tilted his head and said very silently,

"We found Michie at the door of your camp. I'm sorry, she's not with us anymore." Again Ella closed her eyes and let's tears fall.

"What about Tess?" Ella whispered. All her friends couldn't be gone.

"We found her and three boys under the water, drowned." Ella put her hands up to her face and sobbed for a while. The cop cleared his throat.

"We have one question for you," the man asked after Ella looked up.

"What!" Ella snapped. She was in no mood for questions.

"Do you know a Penelope?" Ella's eyes widened as the man handed her a note. The note read,

"_I have now got my revenge, but I think you may want some now Ella? See you soon,_

_Penelope."_

**The End.**

**Well as it says it is the end of the story. I might write another Camp Rock story, but I would doubt it, I like my Twilight stories. So everyone happy birthday and Merry Christmas. Oh also I just want to recommend some music to people because, you know, I just, uh what to.**

**So if you're ever bored listen to…**

**Secondhand Serenade, the song Maybe by him.**

**Simon and Garfunkel, the song I am A Rock by them.**

**And**

**The Stiff Dylans, the song Ultraviolet by them.**

**Oh and also if you like the movie Sweeny Todd, listen to the sound track. Especially the song Johanna or No Place Like London**

**So ta ta, cheery oh and signora. See you all later (not really but you get it).**


End file.
